In the sport of basketball, an inflated ball is thrown through a circular hoop or rim to score points. For a number of years, a woven fabric net in a tubular shape has been used to slow or alter the descent of the basketball through the rim. These nets are typically constructed of nylon or cotton cord material that is knotted approximately every two inches to form a funnel shape. When the net is hung from the basketball rim, the knotted material forms holes or spaces between the knots. A serious drawback to the use of these nets is injuries resulting from players' hands, fingers, teeth, etc., becoming entangled in the net as well as injuries resulting from falls incident to contact with the net.
Another disadvantage related to the use of fabric netting is that schools and other institutions with basketball courts must regularly replace basketball rims and backboards at substantial expense due to damage caused by individuals grasping the net, climbing on the net, or hanging from the net. For instance, climbing on or hanging from a net generally results in the basketball rim being bent downward, thus making it unusable for its intended purpose.
One proposed method for overcoming the foregoing disadvantages is constructing a net out of metal chain. However, these chains have the same configuration of the fabric nets, thus posing the identical problems and disadvantages as discussed above with respect to fabric nets. Furthermore, while the chain nets tend to be very durable, especially outdoors, injuries resulting from contact with these nets tend to be more severe. Further, these nets are subject to corrosion, requiring continual costly replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,881 discloses a multi-sectional basket goal made of pliable plastic. The goal can be used for a variation of a basketball game. The goal does not hang from a basketball rim, and it cannot be used as a safe alternative to a conventional basketball net. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,539 teaches an aiming apparatus for use in the game of basketball. The aiming device is used to assist players in aiming a basketball. This device has the disadvantage of obscuring the basketball net because it extends below the level of the conventional basketball net. This can result in interfering with the playing of the game and there is the risk of a player coming in contact with the device. Its principal purpose is to be used as a practice device, and it is not intended to be used while a basketball game is being played. Furthermore, it could not be used in league or regulation basketball games due to the altered perspective appearing to a visiting team. Thus, neither of the prior art devices disclosed above satisfies the need to provide a usable alternative to fabric or chain netting.